


not all casualties come home in body bags

by mariposa4



Series: there's so much worth fighting for (you'll see) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Cops Are Bastards, Gen, Nonbinary Nymphadora Tonks, aurors being badass, i will die on this hill, the government is corrupt and my coping mechanism is petting my cat and fanfiction, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposa4/pseuds/mariposa4
Series: there's so much worth fighting for (you'll see) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: HP Holiday Fic Exchange





	not all casualties come home in body bags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xkcdBlackHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/gifts).



When Tonks became an auror, she thought she had made the best decision of her life. And yes, there were perks to the job like a snazzy uniform and interesting colleagues. But there were also some other things.

Like when she opened the door to Moody’s office and was immediately met with spellfire. 

There’s a sort of listlessness, after the war. All we know how to do it is fight and now there’s nothing to fight against. We tend to our wounded and never really go back to peace. Why are there so many stories about war? They all convey the same thing: war and loss are synonymous. There’s no gain, only loss. But after working in the auror department, it seems like another war is coming. Moody still gets flashbacks. 

The ministry is still corrupt and men like Malfoy keep passing laws that make it harder and harder for equality to even be seen on the horizon. 

Why do the cobbled street of Diagon Alley act as a blindfold? Why do wizards think nothing of the millions who have died of aids? Can we ever learn from past if the past is called weak? 

Is the ministry even good? What about the families? 

She saw the dead eyes of a child watching their father get crucioed by the aurors. Is this what justice feels like? Ash? 

The world is in shades of grey: a never-ending trolley problem that no one can ever hope to solve. Building a bridge never hurt as much as burning one. But sometimes it needs to happen. And we can just hope we made the right decision.

Tonks decides to wear black doc martens and a studded jacket as armor. They all have their defenses. Kingsley with his never faultering smile but dead eyes. Moody with his "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Tonks knows it's because he can't bear to see any more people killed. 

Do they forget it was the police who killed Jesus? That killed Gryffindor? 

The guilt lies heavy on their tongue. 

Tonks decides to join the Order. 


End file.
